Where's your neckerchief, Merlin?
by Tiny Planet Kid
Summary: non Era. Merlin is more strange and distracted that morning, Gwen realizes. But she also realizes some curious marks on Merlin's neck. -Was it Arthur? -Why did you mention Arthur? Did they finally confess? I'm bad with the 'summary' I Read, read!
1. Merlin POV

**Where's your neckerchief, Merlin?**

**I don't own Merlin If I did, well… Merthur will be canon and Arthur would be still alive, ruling Camelot with mighty warlock Merlin and not with Gwen.**

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.**

**Canon era. Merthur.**

**I didn't think very well on the exact time this story develops, somewhere after 3rd season.**

**Morgana's good and Arthur knows about Merlin's magic. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

One morning as every other, Gwen was carrying the tray with Morgana's breakfast leftovers when she ran into a pretty busy Merlin – Probably fell asleep and Arthur yell at him for being late- She thought.

-Morning, Merlin!

The boy blinked with surprise, apparently a bit more absentminded than usual and hadn't seen Gwen.

-Gwen!

-Late, aren't you?

-Uh? Ehmm, yeah…

He was being more than weird that morning, maybe Arthur had been too bad with him, she wandered. Merlin also looked… different? Yes, he seemed to be wearing the same clothes as yesterday, maybe spent the night in the tavern with Gwaine, but the strangest thing was the way he was trying to cover up his neck with his jacket or his hands, just then she realized what was wrong. Merlin wasn't wearing his red neckerchief. But that wouldn't make him act strange, right? Maybe the way he lost it… so she decided to ask him.

-Where's your neckerchief, Merlin? You look… uncomfortable without it.

-Eh? My… neckerchief? It seems like I've lost it.

-Yes? How?

How had he lost his neckerchief? It wasn't like he didn't know, it was the fact that in his head the only thing spinning around was the things happened last night. And probably that made him look clumsier and more distracted than usual.

-I don't remember. - And he smiled at her brightly, but forgot the reason why he was awkwardly covering his neck.

-Merlin! What's that on your neck?

He rushed and put his hand there again, but it was useless Gwen was close enough to have a good look at it.

-Was it a…?

-No it isn't! …I mean… Nothing, I… there's nothing on my neck.

-Right. Take your hand off, then.

-Nope.

-Don't be a child, Merlin. I won't say anything… with a condition.

-What would be it?

-You tell me who did it?

-EH? Gwen! That's not going to happen.

-Oh come on Merlin!

-No.

-It was Arthur, wasn't he?

Then, Merlin blushed. The way Gwen hasn't seen anyone blushing before and couldn't help but smirk a bit when the boy started talking… more like babbling.

-I... Have no Idea what you're talking about. And why to… to mention him? Why Arthur? He has nothing to do with me… with this. He's the King…

-Nothing huh? Why you blushed then?

-Because…- He said, calmer now (still covering his neck) - You! Say things like that suddenly.

-All right, Merlin…

-All right?

-You can keep the secret now, but…

-But?

-Let me finish!

-Fine.

-You can keep the secret now, but I'll tell Morgana what I've seen. And you know that when she wants to know something she'll get it. And if you make it harder for her, she won't be a sweet treat not with you…or… Arthur.

Merlin's face was priceless in those moments, he looked scared. Gwen hoped, really hoped Merlin to tell her what had happened with Arthur. It wasn't a secret either, the feelings they have for each other, after Arthur had learnt about Merlin's magic and had accepted him without regrets. It was pretty clear the King was deeply in love with the raven boy and that the latter felt the same.

Everyone could tell, but them.

They needed to say each other how they felt. And to tell by the marks on the boy's neck, they have talked and… well the rest she didn't wanted to know, she just wanted to hear the sweet romantic part when they confess their love and she wasn't scared of taking out her "Morgana Card".

-Merlin… Merlin?

Gwen had been deep lost in her thoughts, and she didn't notice when the warlock have left, leaving her there without answers.

He had finally get rid of Gwen and her awkward questions, he was heading now to the King's chambers, walking really slowly, he decided now he was going to stop everything for a bit and think what was he going to do now.

Last night as Gwen had noted, Arthur and he had made love, no, he corrected himself, had sex, because the king was half drunk and Merlin was very fond (and very stupid) to refuse.

The young warlock had realized how he felt about the idiot king. It was not a simple friendship or need to fulfill their destiny, but clearly the king only saw him as a brother, like the rest of his knights. Sure, Merlin had been happy when Arthur had discovered the magic and had accepted and was now in the process of lifting the ban on magic in Camelot, but the king did not show anything that would make Merlin believe that the blonde returned his feelings. But his mind did not stop him when he began to remember the night before:

_**Like any other night Merlin entered (without knocking) the king's chambers, but didn't see him immediately, so called for him. **_

_**\- Arthur, Arthur?**_

_**\- You know, Merlin? You look particularly good today.**_

_**\- You look particularly drunk today.**_

_**-Do not be evil Merrlin, come here.**_

_**-You have drunk almost nothing, dollop head, How come you're so drunk?**_

_**\- Maybe I'm not drunk and I just want to kiss you.**_

_**-What!**_

_**\- I want to kiss you, idiot.**_

_**\- I heard you, clothpole. Definitely you're drunk, you're going to go to bed now.**_

_**-Oh but I thought you didn't even want to kiss me, and now you're taking me to bed. – The blonde said mockingly.**_

_**Yep, drunk, drunk. Sober Arthur wouldn't want to kiss him, right? **_

_**He held the king's arms to guide him to bed. - Come Art ... – But he couldn't finish his sentence, his words were drowned out by the other's lips on his and almost couldn't believe it, Arthur was kissing him. But it didn't last long, since the King stepped away, laughing.**_

_**\- You kissed me back, Merlin.**_

_**\- Why did you do that? - He asked with hope in the other's response.**_

_**Arthur seemed to think a little and then closed the distance between him and a nervous Merlin, who observed him leaning to his ear and whispering. - Because I like you.**_

_**Merlin froze where he stood, in the middle of Arthur's room. The blond returned his feelings? No, well, he hadn't said that love him or anything, just liked right? Was that enough for him? He decided that for now it was, and that if Arthur was just saying that because he was drunk, probably wasn't going to remember in the morning, if it was true Arthur wasn't drunk he could think in the morning too. Sure it wouldn't hurt if he kissed him a little more...**_

_**So he grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards him to kiss him more deeply this time, and to his surprise Arthur kissed him back with equal urgency. Soon they found their tongues Battling for the control of the kiss (which was won by the king) until the air was lacking.**_

_**\- Come here Merlin, let's go to bed.**_

_**And he let himself there, still wondering if everything was okay. But threw all his remaining sane thoughts on how great it felt to have Arthur's lips on his neck, and in response slid his hands under his shirt and moaned slightly.**_

_**\- You like it?**_

_**-Mm - hmm.**_

_**\- Well, let's continue then.**_

_**-Ah! Ah- Arthur...**_

He shook his head, Arthur had not seemed so drunk last night that was the reason why he had awakened early and had hastened to get out. Deciding to pursue his duties strictly, and act as if nothing had happened.

He opened the bedroom door of the king, and went with the breakfast tray, wishing that Arthur hadn't woken up yet, to leave the tray there and go as sooner as possible, but the voice of the blonde broke the silence of the room.

\- You left this here - . Said, sitting on the bed, with only his trousers on, and holding in his hand the neckerchief that earlier in his hurry to get out Merlin hadn't found.

Merlin, before answering set the tray on the table and stood there.

\- Uh ... umm ... yeah, I didn't find it when I woke up and ... He said, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

\- Why did you leave?

\- To save you the hassle of waking up next to me, feeling bad.

\- Why? Because I said I liked you and you did not answer anything, you slept with me and you left before I woke up. Because you don't feel the same, is not it?

\- No. - But it wasn't more than a whisper.

\- What did you say?

Nothing, I ... I think I better go.

\- No you're not going, don't you think we need to talk, Merlin? I don't know if you still think I was drunk and if so, then you should know that I wasn't.

\- What we need to talk about? Arthur, we can't go back in time and make it last night not happen, it's done, its better if we pretend none of this happened.

\- Do you really want that? You didn't even answer anything yesterday. Aren't you going to?

\- You said you liked me, I thought it would be enough for me, but now it just hurts more, big dollop-head. Don't you realize that I love you? I've been in love with you almost since we met and after all, I had hoped that you to feel the same, but no, just "like me" and that's not enough for me. Are you happy now? -He lowered his gaze, had said it all in the end and felt how a weight on his chest was going, but didn't think he could handle Arthur's rejection, not looking into those beautiful blue eyes at least.

\- Pretty much.

The answer he got was not what you expected the king.

\- What?

-You asked if I was happy now. I am. Merlin , I never thought you felt the same way I feel for you, so yesterday I told you I liked you , but the truth is that I'm in love with you , I ... what happened yesterday meant a lot to me ... Come on, idiot, don't make me keep talking , you know how bad I am with words.

Merlin felt like he was going to faint. Had Arthur Pendragon just told him he loved him? Was it a cruel joke? He smiled a little when he looked up and saw Arthur blushed, both their eyes met, and the wizard spoke.

\- Are you serious?

The blush on the cheeks of Arthur became more visible, but didn't look away from Merlin.

\- Yes.

That was all he needed, quickly walked the short distance between the table and the bed and the blond did the same, standing up and walking towards him. And when at last they met face to face they kissed again, but it was not urged as the kisses they shared yesterday, this was full of all the love they had feared confess. They separated a little and was Arthur who spoke this time.

\- I love you, dollop-head

\- I love you, clothpole.

They kissed some more time until the blonde was found kissing the lower jaw , down to his neck, biting a little , making it one of the hickeys he had done yesterday become more visible. Merlin let out a little moan and pulled back.

\- Arthur, I'll need the scarf, Gwen made me a questioning this morning, and if you do more of these marks, I don't think I can cover them.

\- Nope. -Replied the king in a childish tone. - Now is mine, like you, I do not care if they ask questions or not.

-You are the king of Camelot, you're being judged by the people; by working on remove the ban on magic. What will they say if they find out you're with your manservant who is also a sorcerer?

\- No matter what they say, they should be happy if their king is. And now what make me happy is you.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Would you like a chapter in Arthur's perspective?**

**Hope you have liked it :) and don't forget to review!**


	2. Arthur POV

Merlin is property of the BBC, if mine it will continue airing, Merthur would be canon and Arthur would be alive ;)

Arthur POV

He awoke with the feeling that something was missing that morning, rushed his morning amnesia to fade, trying to remember what would have happened the night before to inflict that feeling. -But of course -. He thought. That was exactly it. -Last night. Merlin- The thing he needed was Merlin, he smiled slightly at the thought. Although it didnt with him? He wasns neckerchief, he sighed almost as a reflex and extended his hand to take it. No longer remembered the day he had admitted (at least to himself) that he was in love with the warlock. Every time he saw those eyes that were like lakes where he loved to spend his time until Merlin cleared his throat and asked what the hell he looked so fixedly at him ... How was it that he didndefinitely not. He was extremely clumsy, forgetful and perfect for him.

He put the neckerchief on the bed, got up and put on his trousers, returned to take the cloth and wandered around his chambers, wondering where would Merlin be and if the events of the previous night meant so much to him.

He had decided he was going to confess his feelings to Merlin that night, and decided that maybe he needed " encouragement " and was going to drink, but then he thought he never did when he considered that he had drank too much, so stopped and waited for the raven.

Like any other night Merlin entered (without knocking) the kingt see him immediately, so called for him. - Arthur, Arthur?

\- Merlin, you know? You look particularly good today.

\- You look particularly drunk today.

-Do not be evil Merrlin, come heeree.

-You have drunk almost nothing, dollop-head, How come you're so drunk?

\- Maybe I'm not drunk and I just want to kiss you.

-What!

\- You want to kiss you, idiot.

\- I hear you, clothpole. Yous face. Now he definitely thought I am drunk.

But I really wanted to kiss him, and he really looked great that night.

The Boy grabbed his arms to guide him and when he started talking was when he saw the perfect opportunity to kiss him ... -Come Arth s, that at first froze, but then kissed back . That was not going to be. That much denial to kiss him back? So, very reluctantly he broke away and whispered.

-You kissed me back, Merlin.

\- Why did you do that? s response. And leaned over and whispered into his ear -Because I like you.

Merlin just stood there for a moment, seemed to be thinking very seriously the words he had just heard. And then suddenly pulled Arthur by the collar of his shirt and began to kiss him with more urgency this time and he would not refuse or give control, so he kissed him as he had wanted to, with equal or more urgency than Merlin, holding the Boy with one arm around his waist and the other in black hair to keep him close. Until they miss the air and had to be separated.

Arthur thought for a few seconds, if he also wants is ok, right? So as they were half the way near he pulled Merlin to his bed

-Come on, Merlin, lett show up, if I was avoiding he was doing a good job and if I was going to starve him to death, was doing a marvelous job too. The sound of her door opening interrupted his train of thoughts.

Merlin came in, and by the look on his face he had been expecting him to be still asleep, the raven walked to the table. Arthur decided to break the silence.

\- You left this here.

Before answering, Merlin placed the breakfast tray and stood there, looking pretty uncomfortable.

\- Uh ... umm ... yeah, I didnt feel the same...

\- Why? Because I said I liked you and you didnt feel the same, is not it?

\- No.

\- What did you say?

-Nothing, I ... I think I better go.

\- No you're not going, dont- He didnt go back in time and make last night dons done, its better if we pretend none of this happened.

\- Do you really want that? You did not even answered anything yesterday, arent you realize that I love you? I've been in love with you almost since we met and after all, I had hoped you to feel the same , but no, just "like me" and that's not enough for me . Are you happy now?

The boy had lowered his head and hadnve start running and jumping all over the kingdom, shouting to all that Merlin was in love with him. But he said simply.

t make me keep talking , you know how bad I am with words. - And seriously, didnt put anything in order, and knew I was babbling...

\- Are you serious?

God! He was sure he had said it very clearly, perhaps Merlin just wanted to hit his ego and make him repeat it all, he blushed, stared at him and said:

\- Yes.

But the raven didns jaw , down to his neck, biting a little, making one of the marks he had made yesterday became more visible. Merlin let out a little moan and pulled back.

\- Arthur, I'll need the neckerchief, Gwen made me a questioning this morning, and if you do more of these hickeys, I donre being judged by the people, working to remove the ban on magic. What will they say if they find out you're with your manservant who is also a sorcerer?

\- No matter what they say, they should be happy if their king is happy and now what makes me happy is you.


End file.
